mine sun down
by Gwennychan
Summary: its a shouen ai fanfic about sun ce and zhou yu , lots of things happend sun jian kidnaped ? sapped in this wierd demonic world ! can this couple be toghter? ... mabye .. mabye not ? ... who knows only i know 3


chapter 1 carry on a lagacy

coment writer:

yerrrr hello this is mine first fanfic + first shouen ai fic

and ...english is not mine first laugish so it can be mine spelling isn't that good ;

be nice to me ok XD

ce was sitting on the ground watching to the blue sky whit the clouds

his favorite tiger whas purrying when ce stroked over the pet

the sun was warm and nice ce sighed

there apeared a breas of wind and it begon to rain

ce heard that some one was running to his direction

lord Sun Ce ! lord sun ce ! taishi ci rushed over to Ce

whats wrong ci ? ce look ad his friend

no ...i mean yes sir your father ...ci tryed to chage a breath your father is missing

what ? no way ! ce gapsed what happed how? when ? why ?

we don't know sir we don't know ! ci shook his head i am sorry sir but there have arrived a letter for you

ci hadded over the letter to ce

ce begone to read it

ce could't belive his eyes

his father was missing and the fact that cao cao and liu bei where working together

he ...how ..ci ... do you think its a tric ? acked whit the letter in his hand

trick ? what does it say then ? ci tryed to read it but ce walked away

_does quan and xiang know about this so no what am i going to tell them ohw darn it ! _

ce had that in mind walking back to his house it was a giant castel whit lots of wu banner

he walked in side where he bumped in to his younger brother quan

hey brother is somthing wrong are you sick ? quan asked looking to his older brother

no quan thats not it ce shook his head

then what is it you can tell me quan said

no i can't quan it isn't that simpel ! ce said when he wanted to past quan

why ... why do you keep secrets for me ...father always .sai...

stop that already its about father ok ! ce cutted quan off

what ?! did somthing happend ?! quan asked shoked shaking his older brother

he is missing he was going to be back from battel remember ? but they don't know where he is they say there was a big rock infolt or somthing like that ce loked at the ground he looked around iff xiang was near

okay dare to tell xiang and you have a problem ce said to quan

how so why keeping it secret from her ,she is your sisther ! she have right to know it too quan spatted i can't keep it from her

ohw yes you can ! please quan i want to protect you and xiang ! please promise you will never speek a word ! ce said holding the youngers shoulders

okay okay i will i promise ... quan looked to the other way

they looked up when some one opened the door

hey is somthing wrong brothers ? xiang walked in smiling

here i will be leaving towmarrow ce looked ad quan

ce was leaving the room be sure you keep ur thing ok .. ce said that standing still for a sec in the door way and taking his leave

whats wrong whit ce brother ? xiang asked quan and whats whit that look on your face men you look deprest

i don't know ... he is sick quan walked to a chair and took his hand to his head

what wrong whit all of you ! shang xiang walked out of the room

ce sighed when he was laying on his bed looking to the window next to his bed

_darn it why can't i sleep ..._

he toughed before the battel stared it was 2 days ago when jian let him self go to the battel

ce the son of the zhou familie is going to stay here to be save ok when he come you will be nice to him ok ? jian smiled stroking over ce his head

ce grinned no problem dad ...

so ...when do i meet him ?

well i don't know iff he is walking or on a horse or somthing he is just back from a journey his father said so you will see him soon inaf he wears a red head band and he got long braun black hair just keep your eyes open ok ?

okay dad i will ! dad...

yeah ?

be...

jian sighed by seeing ce so un happy

i promise i will be back soon ok

ce nodded of cours well good luck

master sun jian ! huang gai said we need to go now

jian nodded he huggeld ce when the rest is awake ... tell them i went to battel and i will be right back ok ?

ce nodded

ce shook his head a tear apeared how can i be so stupid ... he said to him self ...dad already died thats for sure ...

ce slapped him self ok i need to stop tu\hink so nagative time fore a ride ce stood up and walked out of his room to the horses where his horse stood as well

it was a pretty snow white horse he petted the horse and smiled when he climbed up in de seddle

he was riding in a sort of forest whit lots of trees

ce heard somthing he looked back and looked infront of him a men was standing in the middel of the road

errrr mister are you lost or somthing ce asked its not a good idea to stand middle on the road you know what iff i didn't saw you i had been ride over you pale

the men didn't response he only had a cold smile on his face

mister ? ce asked but when he wanted to look behind him it was to late some one kicked him form his horse he fall on the ground

ARGH why you ! ce looked up it where bandits now it was clear to ce he was blocking the road

what do you want ? wait ! where is mine father ! ce shouted

father ? the bandit looked to the one who kicked ce from his horse you mean lord sun jian ? ...we don't know where he is

liar ce yelled

hey calm down calm down we are goign to be rich afther this ! the one who kicked ce laughed

ce looked to the bag on his horse

ow no ! what going ot happen whit me ? ce played stupid and playing helpless

well we are going to kidnape you ! the one who was blocking the road what will be the leader of those two laughed for money !

ow no ! don't do that ! wait ! please don't hurt me ! take this wait ! ce walked to his horse

hey don't do stupid boy don't move ! the bandit yelled

no wait what are you going to do the chief asked

well trying to stay at live here take this ce grapped a wooded box whit a golden seal on it

oooh intresting come here boy and give it to me the leader said mabye you will live one more day he laughed

ohw goos thanks ! Ce laughed too

ce walked over to the bandit leader and handed over the box

the bandit was in a fight whit the box because he didn't open

boy how do i get this open in god sake

calm down calm down ce laughed walking closer and taked a key and opened the box

errr the bandit looked in the box

ce took his change and kicked the box out of the hands of the bandit and kicked him in the stumic so he will bow forwards ce jumped on the back of the bandit and jumped in the sun light

ARGH dam you kid the other bandit looked up but he only could see the light sighing in his eyes

there where two tonfas falling right in to ce his hands ce landed on the ground smirking

the bandits draw there axes

so you don't have humor don't you... ce sighed ow well

the bandit rushed over to ce and tryed to stunk him whit the axe but ce jumped away behind him the leader jumped form behind and kicked ce on the ground

we have no time for your silly games boy he grabbed his axe and hold it agianst ce his neck ce swollowed hard and closed his eyes

_how shit i am in troble now ...dammit ..._

a have body fall agianst ce

argh what the ce opend his eyes seeing the bandit laying death on him he looked around him but there was no other bandit only a young men who placed his blade back in his sword belt

are you a bandit ?! so yes ... ce puched the death men of him

no worries i am no bandit the men smiled a little you sure where going to die back there

well thanks i like you too ..well i think your right you really saved mine live back there he looked to the men red head band ... black braun hair ...

ce walked to the men so how do they call you ?somthing whit zhou am i right he grinned

corect the men looked confused to ce ...do i know you ow well mine name is zhou yu

zhou yu ne ? ... cool ! ce laughed

a horse past by

lord sun ce is that you ci's voice shouted

wel excuse me ? no shouts at me ! ce laughed yes its me

ow thank good ness ci jumped from the horse ohw my... you where under ateck ? ci aksed looking to the death bandit

well accelty yes but mister zhou yu here saved mine life ce nodded

wel it was...

how thank you so much ci bowed before yu and was cutting yu off

no it was ...n

hey wait mabye you can come for dinner yu ! ce cutted yu off agian

no i ca...

yes you can ! ce dragged yu whit him

woa ! yu is dragged away by ce

to be continue

gwenny chan: hello hello ! i hope you like it this is chapter one i hope you liked it( its a little lame in the begining but i will promise you it will get beter though i already worked 1/2 years on it .. XD i never ever had it online .. cause i thoughed it was bad though .. but i was thinking it was a waste of time iff i am not putting it here so here i am ! and i will see you on the next chapter of mine sun down !

please coment


End file.
